I am better than him
by Viktor Krum's lazyllama101
Summary: Kagome is the soon to be mate of Lord Sesshomaru. All the lords of the land are there to meet her as tradition says. A certian wolf demon has his eye out for her. What will happen if Kouga gets his way and why is Kagome with Sesshomaru?
1. in the beginning

Chapter One I Am Better Than Him

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters! AHHHHH don't take me away! OH NO the FBI!

It was a warm sunny day when he saw her. She was standing there in the sunlight with the light reflecting off of her pale skin. The clear blue water shimmered in the sun. She looked like an angel in the sunlight. Her aura was swirling around her in purple and blue streaks. That's was how he saw her and that picture that would be pressed into his mind until he could glimpse at her again. He swore to himself that he would make her his one day.

"Kagome come here." A deep voice called to her.

"I'll be right there koi" She said calmly she sighed to herself _Back to the lord of this world_ she thought bitterly. She couldn't believe she was trapped in this place. It all started a few months ago.

Flashback

The rain was falling on the hut roof when he first came for her. He looked glumly at the place his future wife was calling home. _Pitiful demon_ he thought. He opened the hut to see a beautiful demoness sitting on the floor. She was bent over something and the smell of tears was all around the room. _This Sesshomaru wonders why this female is shedding tears_ he looked about and took a deep breath. She turned around to see him standing behind her like a statue frozen in time. He had an angelic face that could melt hundreds of hearts and a body that could kill them all. He looked at her and quickly picked her up. She gasped and looked into his flame colored eyes. She couldn't tell what he was thinking but she could tell something was going to happen to her.

"We must leave now," he said sharply. "The other lords are waiting." She nodded and braced herself for the long journey to the western land to await her future.

End Flashback

Kagomelooked around her. She had everything she could ever want but she had a whole in her heart. _He doesn't love me. He just needed a mate to hold his position as lord._ She was shocked at herself for thinking such a thing._ No, he loves me. I mean we've been together for a couple of months. Not exactly he loves his lands not me._ A single tear ran down her cheek. Just them the demon lord stepped into the room.

"I thought I told you to come." Sesshomaru stated. The harshness of his voice was like venom into an open wound.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Kagome whispered respectively. Secretly she wanted to rip off his head and scream bloody murder but she didnt want to recall what happened last time she disobeyed him. She shivered.

"It better not" Sesshomaru glanced at the female standing in front of him. Her hands at her sides, head bowed.

"The other lords are waiting to meet you. Come on." He started to exit the room andKagome followed.

Down the hall three very impatient lords were waiting.

"Where is he?" asked the first one. He had long brown hair, sparkling blue eyes and a red and black kimono on. At his waist were a long sword and a dagger on the inside of his kimono top poking out of the slit for easy access.

"If I knew I would have gotten him" said the one sitting directly across from him. This one had light blonde hair that almost looked white, dark green eyes and a navy blue kimono on. A small knife was tucked into his kimono just in case.

The third one stayed silent. He had pitch black hair into a high ponytail going down to the base of his neck, bright blue eyes and two sharp fangs poking out of the top of his lips indenting the bottom ones. He wore a fur suit of armor and had a sword at his waist in case he needed it. He was not one to fight with weapons except his claws and his powerful legs. The three sat impatiently as the four of the lords walked in.

"I would like to introduce my future mate" he spat out as if it was poison.

The other lords fixed there gazes at the entryway as a petite women stepped out from behind the heavy wooden doors. She was slender and had curves in all of the right places. The red kimono set off her blue eyes to make them glow unearthly. She stepped cautiously down the stairs and looked up at the other lords.

"I am Imai, Lord of the South." The first one said. He stood up and kissed her hand gentlemanly. She blush a pretty shade of pink. He let go of her hand and returned to his seat.

"I am Aoi, Lord of the North." The second one whispered. He looked at her and smiled.

"I am Kouga, Lord of the East." The last one said politely. He stood up and looked at her eyes and kissed her check. Sesshomaru growled. Kouga backed down and went to his seat. _That was the girl that I saw at the_ _stream! _He thought. _I don't know how she came to be with Sesshomaru but she won't be with him for long. _A smile crept across his features and the meeting of the lords began.

ME:So how do you like it? I like pudding! Tell me what you think review please! I want my choclolate cake and if you are nice maybe I'll give you some.

Kouga: I want some pudding please and if you do we can eat pudding together


	2. meeting her

OK OK I don't own any of the Inuyasha people but I will soon! AHH HELP FBI!

The Lords sat down to the meeting.

"Will you grant my request to…mate this woman?" Sesshomaru said disgusted.

"We need to talk with this beautiful woman." Imai replied Kagome turned a pretty pink at his second comment of the night.

"She does not talk to me why should she talk to you?" Sesshomaru sneered.

"She will talk if she knows what is good for her." Aoi commented lazily. Kagome looked out the window to the gardens. _Oh how I wish I was one of those flowers. To be free from his grasp and out in the sun._ She looked at her now pale skin. Kouga looked over at the beautiful girl staring out the window. He smiled and wanted to touch her face so badly. He wanted to care for her and give her the love that he knew that Sesshomaru could never give her. Kagome looked back from the plainly colored windows to the meeting at hand. She looked at the Lords so engrossed in their conversation that they wouldn't notice if she was looking at them or not. She glanced over the lords once again and locked with a pair on crystal blue eyes. She looked at those pools and didn't bother to look who they belonged to.

"ah hem" a voice said snapping her back to reality.

"What?" she asked still in a daze of those enchanting eyes.

"I asked how old are you?" Aoi said once again.

"I am seventeen, my lord." She replied with the most respect she could muster at that moment. She was still recovering from his eyes. The owner was still unknown to her.

"Kagome please go to your room and wait for me their." Sesshomaru demanded.

Kagome gracefully got up from the table and bowed to each one of the lords looking at their eyes. Aoi had deep brown ones the color of chocolate. Imai had forest green ones that you could get lost in like the jungle that was his eyes. She din't need to look at Sesshomaru's eyes she already knew they were golden brown. That only left….

"Kouga" Imai said.

"What do you want?" he said not looking at any of them.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Kouga."

'I honestly don't know. Wolves never lie." He said coolly.

"They do when they have their eye on something that they want."

Kouga glared at Imai and a growl escaped his throat.

Kouga looked at the lords and bowed to them.

"Kouga I will have a servant come and get you for dinner." Sesshomaru sneered.

He nodded and went to take a bath that he so sorely needed. He walked down the long golden hallway to the indoor hot spring. He stopped at large mahogany doors and pressed open the heavy doors. Surrounded by steam he stepped into the room and disrobed. Kouga strode to the side of the spring and dipped his foot in to feel the water. The warm water felt nice against his skin and he slid cautiously into the water. Covering all of him as the warm water caressed his skin. He moved back to the wall and rested his head on the spring's edge. All of a sudden he heard a splash of the water on the other side of the spring. He cautiously moved to see who it was. A beautiful figure was standing half out of the water and washing suds of those beautiful curves. He couldn't see the face of her but he knew it could only be Kagome.

Kouga looked at her body. It was a temple to him and he wanted to pray. He moved closer to him and made ripples in the water. He hoped she wouldn't notice and he could continue to move towards her. He moved directly behind her and she twisted her body and he wrapped his arms around her small figure. She looked into his eyes and gasped. _Those eyes_ she thought. Clear crystal blue looked into her dark blue ones. She looked around her and noticed she was still naked and against a man that wasn't Sesshomaru. She pushed him away and he held her closer. She squirmed and he gripped tighter. All of a sudden the door burst open and there stood Seshomaru.


	3. telling her

ME: You win I don't own any of the Inuyasha people but can I still have Kouga?

FBI guys: NO THEY ARE NOT YOUR PROPERTY!

ME: Help me Kouga

Kouga: Ha-ha I am here to rescue my fair author

ME; (swoon) my hero

Kouga kicks all of the FBI guys butts and saves me

Kouga: you know that you don't own me or any body else right?

Me: yes

I jump onto Kouga and we run off to his cave and have a make out session! YAY authors always win!

**NOW BACK TO THE STORY I KNOW YOU'RE DYING TO READ IT **

Sesshomaru was making his way to the hot spring after the meeting with the lords was dismissed._ Kami this Sesshomaru needs to relax. I will need it to mate that vile woman. _ He shuddered at the thought of her touching his soft, pale, unblemished skin. He made his way to the hot spring where he heard someone in there already. _It's most likely one of the other lords._ Sesshomaru looked around to see that the door was slightly ajar. He swung open the door only to find his future mate, Kagome, in the arms of another male, none the less Kouga Lord of the East.

"What the fuck is going on here?" he shouted with rage evident in his voice. The couple separated and looked blushingly at the water covering most of their bodies.

"Well, this Sesshomaru is waiting for an answer."

"I was bathing and I heard a noise. I looked over the rocks to see that she was under the water for some time and she didn't come out so I swam over to her and pulled her up but the waist to rescue her from the water. She would have drowned Sesshomaru." Kouga stated completely lying.

"Is this true Kagome?" Sessomaru asked as one of his dark eyebrows went up in suspicion. She nodded her head and looked away from both men staring at her.

"Kagome please look at me when I am talking to you!" he yelled at her.

"Don't yell at her Sesshomaru she's not used to having men look at her naked." Kouga yelled back.

Aw struck at the sight of both men arguing over her. She started to move back towards her clothes. She looked behind her so not to crash into the edge of the spring. Kagome reached the edge of the water unnoticed because both men were bickering. She turned to get her towel when she felt a strong grip on her arm. She looked to see a very naked Sesshomaru standing behind her gripping her arm.

"You have seen him without clothing so you shall se me also." Sesshomaru looked away as he said this.

He stood up and revealed himself to her. She turned away in modestly but was turned around by him once again.

"Look" he said grabbing her chin in his large hand. _Wow I guess what they say about guys with big hands is true._ She shook the perverted thought from her head and wondered _Is Kouga that big?_ Shocked at that thought she looked behind Sesshomaru to see drips of water leading to the door. _I am alone with a naked Sesshomaru in a hot spring great._ She looked from side to side and Sesshomaru looked at her. Disgusted with her he got out of the hot spring and dried off.

"You will be at dinner and you will be properly dressed." With that he left Kagome in the hot spring alone with her own thoughts. She quickly got out of the hot spring and she pulled on a robe. As she turned the corner her lips were captured in a kiss by….

ME: so how did you guys like it I know you all hate cliffs sorry but I couldn't resist.

Kouga: It's me right?

Sesshomaru: NO if she knows what's good for her it will be this Sesshomaru(Flexes claws)

Me: HELP! Review plz


	4. looking pretty

Me: I don't own any of the characters ok u happy FBI?

Me: Any way, I want to say thanks to aGreatPenName for reviewing. You now get to eat pudding with Kouga and I yay for you!

Kouga: Do I get some lovin'?

I jump into Kouga's arms and he runs off. Things happen…

NOW BACK TO THE STORY YOU ALL LOVE

_It wasn't him._ Kagome thought over and over again. _Why does all of this have to happen to me?_

Kagome walked into her room or should I say their room. She was sharing a room with Sesshomaru now no matter how much she hated it she had to do what he said. She looked around the finely furnished room and moved towards her closet filled with different colored kimonos. She slowly opened the door of the closet to find a new kimono set out in the center of the walkway. It was a dark blood red with deep blue flowers embroidered into the silk. She sighed.

_How many more of these kimonos do I need? When I was living alone I only had two. Now I have almost thirty of them. _She looked at all of the silk around her. The door opened and a young maid, who looked no older than fifteen, stepped into the room.

"Miss I am here to fix your hair. Please sit down." She said politely. Kagome nodded and sat down at her vanity.

"Miss can you please turn your head for me?"

"May I ask what your name is?" Kagome asked her.

"I am Rin but you may call me whatever you like."

"I am Kagome please call me Kagome and not miss it is too formal." Kagome said with a smile.

"Yes Miss, I mean Kagome." Rin corrected herself.

Kagome smiled and looked straight ahead to look into the vanity mirror. She sighed. She was everything a rich woman should look like but she wanted more than looks she wanted_ Love._ She whispered softly. Rin looked curiously at Kagome and shrugged and continued to work on her hair. When it was all done Kagome had her hair up in a tight bun with pieces falling from the sides exaggerating how pale her skin really was. Rin held out her hand to Kagome and Kagome took it graciously. She stood up and Rin walked over to the closet and pulled out the red kimono.

"Here." Rin said sweetly.

"Does Sesshomaru want me to wear it to dinner this evening?" Kagome asked.

"My lord requests it." _ How lucky Kagome is to have the attention of Lord Sesshomaru. I wish I was her sometimes. I really do think he is quite handsome but he has a temper._ Rin sighed and looked at Kagome with hopefulness in her eyes. Kagome looked at Rin and she straitened herself out and took her leave.

"Have lots of fun with my lord Kagome." Rin said sadly as she left the room.

Kagome looked as the doors closed and once again she was left alone. _I can't believe he kissed me. I can believe he kissed me and I have to look at him during dinner. This will be so horrible. _As the minutes passed into hours a servant came and escorted her to the dinning hall where she would face all of them and the one who held her heart in his hands.

Me: so how did you all like the chapter? I hope you all liked it! If you want to be nice readers you will write me a review. Come on Kouga and I are on our hands and knees.

Kouga: Yes please write reviews for the sake of the author she is getting very upset because you all aren't writing reviews. And when she's upset I'm pissed off so don't make me come after you. (growls a lot)


	5. his eyes

I do not own the Inuyasha characters blah blah blah but I will some day! Crap FBI!

Me: sorry I didn't tell you guys who Kagome kissed but it will be in the chapter.

Kouga: Who does she kiss you haven't told anyone yet!

Me: I have told someone

Kouga: Who?

Me: MY PUDDING! There might be some surprises in this chapter and Sesshomaru has a nice ass but not as nice as Kouga!

Kouga: haha I have a better ass than Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: I have a nice ass but I have something bigger than you.

Me: What is it Sesshy?

Kouga: Oh shit!

Me: What?

Sesshomaru: I have a bigger…(whispers to me)

Me: Oh really? Are you joking?

Sesshomaru: Nope

Me: Wow

Kouga; What did he tell you?

Me: He has a big vat of pudding in his house!

Kouga: I want some pudding! Is he bribing you with pudding? If he is I will get you some more pudding! I swear it.

Me: Guys we should share the pudding and then you guys can fight over me. (swoon)

Kagome: Hey what about me?

Me: They like pudding and so do I we click.

Kagome: KOUGA I want to have some pudding too!

Inuyasha: How the heck did I get here?

Kagome: INYUASHA!

Inuyasha: What? Where's Kikyo?

Kagome: screw you

Me: Yay we both hate Kikyo!

Kagome: I heard she…( whispers to me)

Me: damn that's messed up

Kagome: Yep and all while I was there.

Me: I can't blame you for dumping his ass.

Inuyasha: What the heck is happening?

Kagome: (evil smile) SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT !

Me, Sesshomaru Kouga, Aoi, Imai, and Kagome: ( laughs hysterically falling on floor)

Me: ok ok now we have to get back to the story

Kagome: SIT (one more for good measure cause we hate Kikyo)

Kagome sat across from Kouga and looked at his crystal blue eyes staring back into her dark blue ones. She sighed dreamily and shifted her head to the side. She looked at Sesshomaru and smiled back at him. He had his usual cold expression on but he was smiling on the inside. _Ah Kagome you are warming up to this Sesshomaru._ Aoi looked at the scene at hand and snickered. Sesshomaru's head turned to the other lord faster than you could say poopty poupty pants. (A/N haha pants) Kagome looked once again at Kouga the man who had given her her very first kiss. She sighed again and looked from Kouga back to Sesshomaru.

"May I be excused?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes, please go to the room and I will meet you there later."

Kouga's eyes were almost bulging out of his head. _Does she know what he is asking her to do? Wait for her to have sex with her? I won't stand for it _Kouga stood up and excused himself. _ Kagome you will be mine tonight and I will be your provider and everything you need._ Kouga thought protectively. He walked to her bedroom that also happened to be Sesshomaru's as well. He took a deep breath and walked in.

"Hello Sesshomaru" she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Kagome, It isn't Sesshomaru." Kouga said softly

"Oh Kouga!" Kagome replied happily. She ran into his arms and kissed him lightly.

"Wow I didn't think you were that eager to see me." He said with a cocky voice.

"What?"

"Never mind, I'm just glad that I got here before Sesshomaru did."

"So am I." Just them the door burst open. Kagome and Kouga looked at each other with horrified looks on their faces. Rin was standing there.

"My lady someone is here to see you." She exited the room and smiled.

"I think I should go see who it is." Kagome breathed heavily

Kouga nodded and he placed a small kiss on her lips making her shiver.

"Kagome, please meet me in the garden when you are done."

Kagome nodded and looked as Kouga's receding form left the room.

She sighed and walked down the stairs to see he ex love…

Me: hahahaha sorry to leave it as a cliff hanger but I couldn't resist bye bye and if you know what's good for you, you will review!

Kouga: Yeah you better other wise she won't write and I won't get to see who Kagome's ex lover is. ( flexes claws with pudding in one hand crushing pudding cup)

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO my pudding!


	6. FLASHBACK!

Me: I (sniffle) do not(sniffle) own any of the Inuyasha people Why, why must the guys be so hot?

Kouga: Yay you like my sexy body! Now back to the story!

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped as she looked upon the hayou's face.

She instantly burst into tears and ran back to her room. Kouga was on his way to the library. (I know one place you would never expect Kouga to go) He saw Kagome running down the hallway with glittering tears running down her now blemished cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy. Kouga opened his arms to hold her but she threw his arms to the side and kept running. Kouga was astonished at how **_his_** Kagome would reject him. He ran in a whirlwind after her and met her at her bedroom door.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Kouga asked as she moved the bits of hair away from her face.

"He's here." She whispered softly. The pain was evident in her voice.

"Who Kagome? Tell me, tell me who's here?" he whispered into her ear. His hot breath was caressing her jaw line and ear. A sob came from her mouth and she collapsed into his arms. He encircled her with his strong arms and pulled her close.

"Inu" she barley whispered. A defensive growl escaped his throat. _How dare he come back here? I know he's Sesshomaru's brother but he has no right to come here after what he did to Kagome_ Kouga thought viciously. A small whimper escaped her as Kouga lifted his head up to look at her.

"Kagome, please don't cry I can't stand it." He cooed. She sniffled and looked into his crystal blue eyes. _To think the first time I saw those eyes I blushed at him._ She thought giggling to herself. Still no matter how much she loved Kouga she was still to be mated to Sesshomaru and she didn't know what to do.

"Kagome?" a very thick voice said quietly behind her. She turned around and Inuyasha was standing there. His shoulders were slightly hunched over as if he was depressed.

A sigh escaped him as he walked over to her and she stepped back into Kouga's grasp, pressing herself farther into his chest. Kouga growled at Inuyasha he was determined not to have him hurt Kagome once again.

FLASHBACK

Kagome was still with her group of friends. They had just completed the jewel and Naraku was defeated. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and stared into his golden orbs that were his eyes and that her heart for so long.

"Inuyasha, here I want you to have it." Kagome said quietly placing the now swirling purple stone in his clawed calloused hand. He looked into her dark blue eyes and stared back down at the jewel.

"Kagome…." He whispered, "This is yours you should have it."

"No, Inuyasha I only want you to be happy and I know you can become a full demon with the jewel."

"But what about you? The well will be sealed up, you'll never be able to see your family again."

" I know… but your happiness, I only want you to be happy."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a tight hug and whispered, "thank you" Kagome smiled at one of her oldest friends and looked at his eyes again. He shut them and made a wish. All of a sudden a searing pain went through her body and it felt as if her soul was being forced out of her.

"Inuyasha" she said in a horse whisper. He looked away and saw Kikyo's soul collectors gather around Kagome.

"I'm sorry Kagome." He said and walked into the darkness.

END FLASHBACK

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's face as she looked at him with hatred and pain in her eyes. The eyes that once held his soul and he never let her know. A small tear dripped down her face as Kouga wiped it away.

"I think you should leave now Inuyasha before I make you." Kouga hissed at him.

Inuyasha nodded and turned around to see a tall figure standing down the hall.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" the figure roared

"oh shit." Kouga said aloud. Sesshomaru stepped out into the light and he was very very pissed off.

Me: so how did you like it hate it or whatever please review for the sake of the llamas and Kouga's hot and sexy body! And maybe Sesshomaru but that's a stretch.

Jen: Sesshy can I have a piggy back ride? (Jen is my sister)

Sesshomaru: NO!

Jen: please Sesshy please!

Sesshomaru: If you'll stop calling me Sesshy I will.

Jen: Ok Fluffomaru – sama!

Sesshomaru: I can't win! ( Jen jumps on top of her Fluffomaru and rides around on his back! Wow I can't believe that!)

Kouga: What the heck was that?

Me: I don't wanna know. ( Jumps on Kouga and pins him on the ground. HAHAHA)

Kouga: YUM I'm gonna have some fun tonight!

Me: (giggle) yep you are defiantly going to have fun!


	7. Inuyasha?

Me: HI again I'm so sorry that it took me a long time to update again the FBI was interrogating me again and I finally escaped. Any way thank you to all the great people that reviewed I love you all but not as much as Kouga or my pudding. Sorry people I will love you until the end of the story or until you review than I will love you all even more. And once again I do not own Inyuasha or the characters, Kouga is the only one that owns me!

Kouga: Hello my love (gives me a kiss)

Me: Wow wouldn't Kagome be jealous?

Kagome: I would be jealous of what?

Me and Kouga: nevermind

Inuyasha: Where is Kikyo?

Me and Kagome: You're such a baka Inuyasha! Shut up about that sack of bones. We can guess why they call you Shorty…..

Inuyasha: WHATEVER! I love Kikyo and I will go to hell with her

Me: Ok go see if any of us care we all hate Kikyo and if you go with her you can't come back or have any pudding!

Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOO! How dare you threaten my being I live on pudding.

Me: No you don't you idiot you love Kikyo and nobody that loves Kikyo can have any of mine or Kouga or Sesshomaru or Kagome or Rin or Aoi or Imai's pudding so there.

Sesshomaru: haha little brother you will die without pudding haha. And you have a little friend haha

Kouga: now go away mutt face we need to do the story.

Inuyasha: I'm in the story.

Me: not for long………

Sesshomaru stormed over to Kouga, Kagome, and Inuyasha. He pinned Inuyasha against the wall.

"What have you done to my Kagome little brother?"

"By the looks of it your Kagome is not yours anymore." Inuyasha said smugly.

Sessshomaru looked to see his Kagome in the arms of a youkai that wasn't him. A deep vengeful growl escaped his throat tightening the grip around Inuyasha's throat. A choking sound escaped his mouth. Seshomaru paid no notice as he was rapidly increasing the grip on his half brother's throat. Kagome looked on in horror as Inuyasha slowly died in front of her eyes. His eyes were like large golden saucers and becoming glassier looking by the second. Kouga tightened his grip on Kagome as he felt her body shudder. Sesshomaru's eyes bled red and Kagome let out a sharp gasp. Kouga looked on as Kagome was locked in Sesshomaru's death glare. Kouga slowly let go of Kagome and Sesshomaru let Inuyasha's crumpled form fall to the floor.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered, "Now you can be in hell with Kikyo."

A tear fell down the side of her face. He was once her best friend and worthy of her love but when he broke her heart and went to get Kikyo instead of her in the final battle she couldn't take him anymore. She just wanted to let go and leave this world… forever.

FLASHBACK

"Inuyasha! Help me please!" Kagome screamed

He glanced over to her but a soul collector passed by and he was off to her. She screamed his name but he never came. Miroku used his wind tunnel on the evil half demon and she strung an arrow and shot him in the chest, purifying the shards that he held.

"Inuyasha.." she sobbed. He wasn't there to save her. SHE came before everyone else.

"Lady Kaogme are you ok?" Miroku asked.

She glumly nodded her head and Sango rushed over to them.

"Kagome are you ok? Kagome answer me please." Sango pleaded with her best friend and only companion that was a girl. Kagome stood up and dusted herself off.

"I am fine Sango and Miroku. Don't worry about me." She said through tear-filled eyes. She walked away to an abandoned piece of land. She lived there until Sesshomaru came for her.

END FLASH BACK

Kouga looked at her as she told the story of what had happened to her.

"He disserved to die." Kouga said angrily.

"This Sesshomaru must agree."

"No, nobody disserves to die no matter how much they hurt someone." Kagome whispered.

"Oh, Kagome." Kouga pulled her into a tight hug and stroked her back as she cried into his shoulder. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome from Kouga and pulled her close to him. His musty smell filled her senses and she looked up to see those hauntingly golden eyes that she once held dear. She gasped and he saw the pain in her eyes. He lifted her up and carried her to their room. He placed her on the bed and pulled a blanket over her shaking form._ Father is this the woman I am supposed to protect? _Sesshomaru sent a maid up to his room to take care of Kagome. He had a job to do as lord and he set off to meet with the other lords over dinner. One lord was absent and he was lying next to the one he loved.

Me: wow that was a good chapter. I hope you all lived it. Please review!

Inuyasha: What? I died! That's not fair.

Me: Yes it is you wanted to be with Kikyo and now you can.

Kouga; Haha you died but Sesshomaru the most girly one of us all.

Sesshomaru: Kouga shut up or you will find yourself in Inuyasha's place also.

Kouga: Ok Sesshomaru.

Jen: Fluffomaru-sama how I love you.

Sesshomaru: Ahhhh it's Jen help me.

Me: sorry she loves you it is your problem now.

Kouga: Hey and I don't love you?

Me: I never said that.

Sesshomaru: can someone get this crazy girl off of me please?

Me and Kouga: Nope your problem.

Me: Kouga you know that I love you right?

Kouga: yep and I love you and I will love everyone that reviews thank you all.


	8. kouga's turn

Me: hello people I know you are all mad at me because I didn't update in a few days but never fear the author is here! (haha I rhymed) and there is a lemon in this chapter so please if you are young do not read this I am begging you do not read this!

Kouga: anyway, aren't you forgetting something?

Me: what is that my love?

Kouga: You know what I'm talking about.

Me: oh yeah that, fine I do not own any of the Inuyaha characters or anything associated with them but I own my boyfriend so there!

Kouga: is that me?

Me: nope sorry but he's kinda shy so I didn't say anything to you. ( sorry Jordan)

Kouga: I'm so sad. Why did you do this to me? I love you!

Jen: I love you too!

Me: where did you come from?

Sesshomaru: hey where is my stalker?

Jen: I moved on.

Sesshomaru: Noooo I love you Jen!

Jen: ok I will be nice and take you back.

Kouga: Ummm ok then what about me?

Me: ok Kouga I still love you but…. Jordan is my boyfriend so we can do stuff on the side.

Kouga: but I don't wanna be on the side.

Me: take that or nothing

Kouga; fine be that way but I will claim you as my woman from this "Jordan".( does finger quote thingy)

Me: ummm ok Kouga (just a shout out to Jordan… I love you hon!) and now back to the story before anything else comes up….. oh no its FBI!

Kouga looked at the beautiful figure next to him breathing deeply as she rested from her ordeal that day.

"You are so beautiful Kagome." He whispered. She stirred and flipped over. Kouga could see her twisted face as she slept a horrible dream like state. She moaned and shivered as she slept. Kouga watched in horror as she tossed her head from side to side.

"Kouga" she whispered. Her eyes flashed open and she stared into his crystal blue eyes.

"Kouga I saw him. He was here. Kouga" She cried as she flung herself into his chest.

"Kagome, its ok nothing will ever hurt you. I won't let it happen." He swore.

She looked at him with love and hope. A new found part of her was reached. She wanted to be with him. He would care for her, he would complete her.

"Kouga" She breathed. He placed a hand on her face and caressed it lovingly.

"Kagome I want you to please be my mate." He said nervously.

"of course Kouga." She whispered as if it were the most precious words she would ever say. He moved his hands over her face and smoothed them over her lips. She colored a slight pink but as he moves his and from her face to move the few strands of hair hanging around her, she sighed. Kouga took her hand and lead her out of her room and into his. She walked along a long hallway and stopped at a dark wooden door. Kouga looked back at his soon to be mate and smiled. He pushed open the doors and motioned for her to enter. She gasped and her eyes wandered around his magnificent room. Her eyes finally landed on a dark wooden bed frame with a black fur blanket on top of it. He pulled her to the bed and sat down. She sat next to him and he moved close to her. Their lips almost touched as he snaked his arm around her slim figure. He gently claimed her lips and pulled her closer to his body. She could feel the heat radiating off of his body. She was so nervous and blushed a bit. Kouga licked her bottom lip begging for entrance to her hot wet mouth. She sighed and he explored her fully. His hands moved down her sides and over her gentle womanly curves. She slid back onto the fur blanket and he came down with her. His hands met the bottom of her kimono and he lightly pulled on it. The robe was pulled off a bit exposing her creamy white mid section. Kouga looked down at her and smiled. He removed the rest of the garment exposing her supple skin to the cold air. She shivered and Kouga blew hot air onto her body. Kagome moaned and arched her back a bit. Kouga captured one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked on it lightly. She arched into his mouth as he pulled on it playfully. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him off her. He quickly undressed himself and spread her legs with his knee.

"This will hurt a bit I'm so sorry." He whispered. She nodded and braised herself for the pain. He moved into her quickly and she closed her eyes tight. A tear streamed down her face as she got used to him. She moved her hips up a bit and he started to thrust into her. Moaning she met him and yelled for him to go faster and harder. He complied and she felt something deep down inside her building. A sleek sheath of sweat covered their bodies as they moved. She felt as if she was going to explode until she felt a release. A white light flashed in front of her eyes and she felt Kouga get bigger. He thrust into her a few more times and found his release. He licked her neck and bit it until he drew blood. The mating mark. He looked at his new mate and collapsed onto her. He quickly rolled off of her and removed himself from inside her. She snuggled close to him and he wrapped his arms around her. They fell asleep but little did they know that they had been caught.

Me: Wow I outdid myself on that one yay me and I am really sorry for all the cliffhangers but I need to keep you interested. Am I right Kouga?

Kouga: ZZZZZZZ

Me: Ok he's sleeping so I will do this myself.

Jen: KOUGA WAKE UP WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BACKEY!

Kouga: Screw you shut up I'm tired!

Me: ok well please review and stay tuned for another episode of.. I Am Better Then Him


	9. bath time

Me: Hello and welcome to another episode of I AM BETTER THAN HIM (in star wars voice)

French guy: why the hell an I here? (with French accent)

Me: I don't know!

French guy: Ok then I'm leaving ( walks out the front door and slams it really hard the picture on the wall of the Inuyasha cast falls to the ground and breaks.)

Me: NOOOOOOOOOO! Why French guy WHY? (falls down to the floor and cries)

Kouga: Hi lazylla… what happened to you? (sits on the ground and puts arm around shoulder)

Me: he broke it…sniffle he broke it….

Kouga: who broke what?

Me: This French guy came here and broke my picture of the cast.sniffle

Kouga: how do you know that he's French?

Me: He had the accent.

Kouga: Oh it's ok I'll get you a new picture of the cast and this one ill have all of them sign it. mumbles if Inuyasha could spell his name

Me: (hugs Kouga) thank you Kouga-chan!

Kouga: (smiles and hugs back)

Inuyasha: hey wolf cub what did you say about me?

Kouga: Hey look it is mutt face and I didn't say nothing.

Inuyasha: say that to my face wolf breath.

Kouga: I did half breed.

Me: Hey guys stop that.

Kouga: Mutt face

Inuyasha: Wolf cub

Kagome: INUYASHA SIT!

Me: KOUGA STOP IT COME HERE NOW!

(Inuyasha kisses the ground hello and Kouga walks over to me.)

Me: Good boy now, what were you both fighting about? And I don't wanna know who's started it.

Kouga: UMMM I think you should get started on the story.

Me: I almost forgot about that! And now to the story and I'll deal with you later.

( Kouga shrinks back in fear. Evil grin appears on my face)

Aoi looked on at the sleeping couple as they passed out from their various activities.

"Sesshomaru will be so pissed off at this." Aoi whispered.

"I will be pissed off at what?" a voice came from behind.

"Nothing absolutely nothing." Aoi said innocently.

"I, Sesshomaru do not like to be left in the dark so to speak." He said blankly.

Aoi looked at Sesshomaru and then at the door.

"I think that Kouga has passed out from not eating." Aoi said trying to save Kouga's ass.

"Oh then I will send a servant to bring him some food." Sesshomaru said looking at his nails and flicking bits of dirt out from under them.

"I am going to find Kagome I am in need of her now." He turned around and left Aoi standing in the hallway with his thoughts. When Sesshomaru left hallway Aoi stood there for a few moments and open Kouga's door and walked inside.

"Kouga" he whispered

"Five more minutes Kagome then we can do it again." Kouga said sleepily

"Kouga get up! Sesshomaru is looking fro Kagome." He said forcefully. Kouga shot out of bed and rolled over to Kagome and shook her.

"Kagome get up now!" Kouga said shaking her.

"Five more minutes." She said sleep evident in her tone.

"No Kagome get up or I will pull those blankets from under your butt and dump you in cold water." Kouga warned. Kagome shot up from the bed and covered herself as she slowly came to realize that someone else was I in the room with them. She screamed and was quickly silenced by Kouga's hand on her mouth.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru is looking for you. You must get out of here and into the hot spring to wash off ummmm our scent."

Kagome realized that she smelt like him even with her human nose. She quickly pulled the blankets onto her and ran to get her clothes. She dressed quickly and ran to the hot spring to take a bath. Kouga got up as soon as she did not wanting to reveal to much to his long time friend and ally.

As Kagome ran to the hot spring and undressed. She jumped into the water and started scrubbing to get off the scent of him. She scrubbed and dribbled scented oils over herself to hide his scent the best she could. As she started to finish up Sesshomaru walked into the hot spring and walked towards her. She quickly ducked into the water and started to swim to the shore of the spring. Sesshomaru caught up to her and pulled her into his arms. He cranked to see the side of her neck and saw the mating mark…..

Me: well that was a good chapter don't you all think?

Kouga: What happened?

Me: you will find out in the next chapter if you review and if you don't you'll have to wait a real long time before I update.

Kouga: PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know what happened to them!

Sesshomaru: Wow I didn't see that coming.

Me: Yep you most likely did but you're too stuck up to notice.

Jen: Oh Fluffy –sama I will make it all better.

Sesshomaru: HELP get this crazy girl away from me!

Inuyasha: haha that's for killing me!

Kouga: shouldn't you be dead?

Me: Nope I only brought him back for the commentary.

Kagome: HIS EARS! They are so fuzzy, must touch!

Inuyasha: HELP get her away from me!

Me: Till next time this has been another episode of I AM BETTER THEN HIM, now were did you go Kouga we still have some business to take care of…….


	10. sesshomaru's turn

Me: Hello and welcome to I am better than him. Thank you to all people that reviewed I love you all and I want you to keep keepin' on (reviewing if you didn't get that). And once again I do not own Inuyasha but I own the books and the posters and the plushy and the DVD's.

Kouga: Hey people what's up?

Inuyasha: Fuck you wolf boy

Kouga: Mutt face

Inuyasha: author's pet

Kouga: do you kiss that dead thing with that mouth?

Inuyasha: yes, I do and that dead thing is ummmm what's her name.

Me: Ewww you kissed the dead thing

Kikyo: nobody remembers my name I'm gonna go die now….. Again fuck you Inuyasha

Inuyasha: COME BACK DEAD THING I LOVE EVEN THOUGH I CAN'T REMEMBER YOUR NAME!

Me and Kouga and Jen and Sesshomaru: (crakes up and fall on floor)

Me: fuck you dead thing!(Laughs hysterically)

Jen: dead bitch go back to hell

Kouga and Sesshomaru: At least we still have our women.

Jen and Me: WHAT!

Kouga: you heard us

Me: I thought that Fluffy over there loved Kagome and you loved Jen. (Fluffy growls because I called him Fluffy)

Kouga: No I love you not your sister she smells like Sesshomaru

Jen and Fluffy( I'm going to call him Fluffy because Sesshomaru is to long to write except in the story then I will write it out the right way just like my mommy told me to)

:(glower at each other)

Jen: I didn't know that you could smell that…ooops and Fluffy I'm carrying your baby.

All of us: WHAT!

Jen: just kidding we've only reached 2nd base.

Fluffy: BOOBS! (Gropes air wishing it was Jen)

Christina: What am I doing here? Where's Inuyasha?

Me: CHRISTINA! (Tackles Christina and hugs her)

Kouga: (whispers to Fluffy) I wish that was me.

Fluffy: What are you talking about?

Kouga: idiot

Jordan: Hi Lazyllama101 I missed you so much!

Me: Jordan! (Runs over and kisses him)

Kouga: Hey she's mine!

Me: Kouga you already know that I have a boyfriend and this is him.

Jordan: Lazy why are all these people here in your bedroom?

Me: Ummm my computer is here and you're in my bedroom (evil grin)

Jordan: What are you thinking?

Me: nothing…….

Kouga: Lazy you better not do anything to rash you're mine!

Me: whatever. Where did Jen and Fluffy go? (the word boobs can be heard in the back

round)

Me and Jordan and Kouga and Christina: HOLY SHIT!

Me: I really need to get back to the story before anything kinky happens……

0o0

Sesshomaru looked at her neck and sniffed it slightly. She smelt like Kouga. He growled and pushed her into the water. Not expecting the sudden rush of liquid she gasped and her lungs filled with water. She rushed back up to the surface but when she came back up a kiss claimed her lips._ I know how to fix it so that Kagome will be my mate and not Kouga's . _He knew that if she was marked by a different male that he could be her mate. She could only change mates if she mated someone different before her first pup was conceived. He pulled Kagome from the water and went swiftly to their bed chambers. She was still in shock by being pushed under the water then kissed that she didn't respond when he took her out of the water.

Sesshomaru placed Kagome on the bed and quickly removed his robes. The bed

dipped from his weight and he climbed on top of her. A pair of swift lips came crashing down on hers. She gasped as he took advantage of her open mouth. He pushed his tongue into her sweet mouth and tasted her franticly. To him she tasted like honey and warm milk. He removed his lips from hers and kissed down her collar bone. She suddenly snapped out of her trance and started to moan. Her vision was blurred so she thought it was Kouga. She moaned once again and bucked her hips. Sesshomaru smirked and spread her legs with his knees. She whimpered softly and begged him to continue. He happily obliged and positioned himself at her entrance. He thrust into her and she gasped. She gripped onto his shoulders and bucked her hips motioning for him to move. He thrust into her and went faster and harder into her tight little body. Moaning she arched into him and she came all over his manhood. He licked her neck and bit it drawing blood, they were mates. He could feel his release coming and he came hard inside her. He pulled out and panted for a bit. He could smell a child. But was it his or Kouga's……..

0o0

Me: I know that was a short chapter but I am so tired right now that I can't write anymore so please review or I won't write any more ok? Thanks

Fluffy: Ahhh sweet pleasure

Me: Kouga tell him to shut up I am so tired. Come on Jordan lets go to bed.

( Jordan and I pull the covers over our heads and fall asleep)

Jen: Fluffy you're cheating on me with Kagome? Just tell me something do you love me?

Fluffy: Yes I do but I have to do it, the author wrote it's her fault.

Jen: Ok Fluffy time for bed ( Fluffy and Jen exit room and got to her room. The word boobs can be heard)

Kouga: I'm going to sit here all night and make sure he doesn't do anything.

Me: (pops head out from blanket) Please read and review thank you all… night night


	11. baby room colors

Me: hey hey people sorry it took me so long to update I've been really busy. Any way you guys know that I don't own Inuyasha characters and all that stuff.

Kouga: You know why she hasn't updated?

Fluffy: Why?

Kouga: because nobody has given her reviews.

Me: ummm I had gotten some reviews but I was busy Kouga.

Kouga: o0

Me: umm ok then

Fluffy: what the heck is this? Where's Jen and where's my pudding! I need some to give to her.

Inuyasha: What the heck? Where's Christina? One minute she's chasing me and the next she's gone.

Me: oooo I think you like her and dare I say it love her!

Inuyasha: What are you talking about I just like the attention that she gives me and the way she looks when she runs to me and the way that her hair bounces side to side. That's all.

Me and Kouga and Fluffy and Jen: You love her you baka!

Inuyasha: No I do not!

Christina: You don't love me Inuyasha? (Starts to cry)

Inuyasha: shit now look what you guys did, you made her cry! Come here Christina it's ok I'm here.

Me and Jen: awwww that's so cute

Kouga and Fluffy: (make barfing noises in the back round)

Me: Well, I should get back to the story…….

0o0

The next few weeks Kagome kept throwing up and feeling dizzy. Sesshomaru escorted her to sit down and drink some water to help with the morning sickness.

"Sesshomaru" she whined. "Please get me something to eat."

"Ayame please get her some food." He said cautiously not wanting her to be upset. Kagome has been very emotional the last few days and he didn't want anything to upset her.

"Sesshomaru please get Kouga for me please I would like to talk to him about something."

Sesshomaru nodded and sent for Kouga. Kouga arrived in a whirlwind at the door and knocked carefully.

"Come in Kouga." Kagome said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Kouga slowly opened the huge wooden doors to see Kagome lying down in the bed that she and Sesshomaru shared. He strolled over to them as if he didn't have a care in the world, but just under the surface of his cool, calm, collectiveness he was panicking. He gently sat on the edge of the bed and stared at Kagome.

"Sesshomaru, can you leave me for a few minutes I need to talk to Kouga about something?" Sesshomaru gracefully stood up and kissed her gently on the head. A small growl escaped Kouga's lips and Sesshomaru looked at him questioningly. Sesshomaru moved from the bed to the door carefully closing it to make sure that they couldn't detect that he was there. Kagome put up a barrier to block out all the noise so that nobody could hear them.

"Kouga, I have to tell you something, I'm pregnant."

Kouga was overjoyed and hugged her and kissed her softly caressing those lips that he held so dear.

"but" Kagome continued, "I'm not sure who's baby it is."

Kouga's spirit dropped as he heard that his soon to be baby might not be his.

"Kagome there is one way to tell but if it's mine you will be my mate and Sesshomaru's claim on you will be void." Kouga said with hints of hurt in his voice.

"What is the only way to tell Kouga?" She asked placing her hand on his arm. This simple movement sent chills up and down his whole body sending the blood rushing south.(if you get what I mean #wink wink#)

"Kagome, we'll find out in 5 months. Until then, Sesshomaru will be very protective of you and may not let me see you without him in the room." Kouga got up to leave and Kagome grabbed hold of his arm bringing him back down onto the bed. She kissed him hard and let him go. She took down the barrier and he opened the doors to see Sesshomaru standing there waiting for him.

"Kouga, what was that about?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"She wanted to ask me what color the baby's room should be." Kouga said melancholy.

"Oh"

Kouga walked down the hall to his bedroom and closed the door forcefully behind him. He started punching and kicking around the room. He smashed a glass vase and his hand bleed. Dripping onto the floor he opened another door and picked out the glass. Ayame saw him coming and instantly went to help him.

"Lord Kouga, are you ok? What happened to your hand?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Please go away."

"As my Lord wishes" with that she left. Kouga picked out more pieces of glass in his hand and dipped it into the cool water. He saw a figure walking towards him. It looked so much like Kagome.

"Lord Kouga, I have a proposition for you." She said.

"What is it? Who are you?" he inquired. The figure moved closer to him and whispered.

"I can give you what you desire. I can make sure that the pup is yours and that the girl will be your mate forever."

"Who are you?" Kouga asked carefully.

The figure smiled and said, " I am the late priestess Kikyou."

0o0

Me: so how did you like it, love it hate it. Tell me please! Love you and I really wanna hear what you have to say thanks a lot!

Kouga: Yeah please review or I'll send my wolves after you!


	12. the bitch is back

Me: hey people sorry it took me so long to update cause I didn't have my computer and all that good stuff. So I do not own anything ok? No FBI today! Shit here they come.

0o0

" You bitch go to hell and join Inuyasha" Kouga demanded

"Temper Kouga temper, you do not want to upset me as you did so long ago."

"What the fuck are you talking about you dead bitch?"

"you don't remember do you my wolf prince?" Kikyou said lazily and walked closer to Kouga almost touching him (a/n EWWWW). Kouga pushed her away and she fell on the ground with a thud.

" Get away from me you slut you left me for Inuyasha I can never forgive that!" Kouga screamed.

"ah so you do remember" Kikyou sneered

"Yes unfortunately I do. (A/N cough cough SLUT!) And while we were still together none the less you deserved to die again"

"oh Kougie you don't mean that"

"yes I do now get the fuck away from me before I kill you."

"Kougie you wouldn't kill me would you?"

"you wanna test me?"

"No"

"good now get away from me" Kikyou left with a pout on her face back into the darkness that she came from.

0o0 meanwhile 0o0

Kagome was sitting with Sesshomaru and she was smiling. All of a sudden she felt a kick. She was shocked and nudged Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru the baby kicked!" she moved his hand onto her stomach and the baby kicked again.

"That's my boy" Sesshomaru said with unshed tears in his eyes. Kagome glared at him.

"or girl" he said shyly.

"that's better" Just them Kouga walked into the room and sat next to Kagome. A growl escaped Sesshomaru's throat.

"How are you Kagome?" Kouga asked innocently

"fine, do you wanna feel the baby kick?" Kagome asked

"sure" Kagome put his hand on her stomach and the baby gave a small kick. Kouga smiled and was glowing on the inside with fatherly pride.

"That's enough" Sesshomaru said and ushered Kouga out of the room.

0o0

Me: did you like it or hate it or whatever review please!

Kouga: or I'll send my wolves and the FBI after you!


	13. what?

Me: hey people sorry it took me so long to update. I had exams and also I'm lazy okay? I'm not going to deny it. I don't own anything either!

Kouga: What? My woman lazy, never

Me: whatever you say Kouga and I am not your woman!

Jordan: Yeah she's mine!

Kouga: For now anyway

Fluffy and Jen: (rolls eyes)

Fluffy: anyway what were you doing in the time that you were being lazy?

Me: Um…. Stuff

Jordan: (grins)

Kouga: What the hell did you do to her!

Me: anyway back to the story.

Jen and Christina: What about us?

Me: BACK TO THE STORY I SAID DON'T GET ME ANGRY!

(Everyone backs away)

0o0

Sesshomaru pulled Kouga by the collar back out into the hallway.

"What were you doing in mine and my WIFE'S room?"

"She's not your wife yet Sesshomaru. She has not had the child yet," _I'm pretty sure that it's mine. I hope that baby is mine! I want Kagome all for myself. Anyway I'm the only one that could make her happy, _he thought.

"That may be true, but I am the only one to bed her," he said smirking. Sesshomaru turned and walked back into the bedroom with HIS Kagome inside. He sat on the bed and pulled her into his strong arms, kissing her and stroking her hair as his hand rested on her growing stomach. (A/N: I don't want to go into the birds and bees. I think all of you know about that already)_ this is the way it should be, me here with my woman and child,_ he smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head and began to kneed her aching muscles. Kagome sighed and slid further back and leaned on Sesshomaru even more, falling asleep on his chest. Her slow breathing was something he loved to hear and could defiantly get used to. Yes, the great Lord Sesshomaru was in love with a human. (A/N OMFG!)

0o0 meanwhile0o0

Kouga was eating a tuna and whipped cream sandwich (A/N try it sometime, it's really good like peanut butter and Captain Crunch yum that's what I want right now, Jen go make a sandwich). Kouga sat in his room with the sandwich and licked his fingers to get every last bit off his hands. He went into the bathroom and washed his mouth out so it didn't smell like tuna. When he exited he found Aoi sitting on his bed waiting for him.

"Kouga we need to talk. I know about the baby," Aoi said solemnly folding his hands over and over again.

"Well, that good news! I know I'm the father," Kouga said with his head held high.

"It's not that simple. Since you both had her it could be either one of your children,"

"I already knew that,"

"But you didn't know that Sesshomaru is in love with her and he will kill you if it's yours?" Kouga's eyes widened and he looked dumbfound.

"What?" Aoi slowly nodded his head.

"Yes, either he will kill you or the baby." Aoi and Kouga cringed at a child being killed just because the child wasn't his. Kouga looked at the wall and then at Aoi. Aoi stood up and left Kouga alone with his thoughts but not before whispering,

"Kouga be strong for Kagome and the baby," he closed the door and Kouga stood up. He walked to the bathroom and decided to take a shower.

0o0

Me; Hey people I'll save the shower scene for next time. Anyway, please review it is greatly appreciated and it helps me write faster.

Kouga: or I'll send my wolves or the FBI after you. Wait on second you want to see me in the shower.

Me and the reviewers and readers: Yep bye bye for now 


	14. getting straight

Disclaimer: I do not own anything (even though I wish I did)

Me: hey sorry it has been a long time since I updated. I was doing my other stories also. I can only do one thing at a time. Don't hate me if I can't think of Harry Potter and Inuyasha at the same time. But in any case here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it and I really want to have 60 reviews so review please!

0o0

Kouga stepped into the small bathroom that he had in his private chambers. Locking the door, he sighed and turned on the water to make sure that it was warm when he got in. Slowly stripping his clothes he looked into the mirror to see a wolf demon that he did not recognize. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and worrying. Looking away from the mirror the room began to fill with steam from his shower. Opening the curtain, he stepped inside and let the water cascade down his chest, soothing his tense nerves. He groaned and placed his head under the showerhead, water dripping down his face and over his chest into the drain. Grabbing the bottle of shampoo he created lather and massaged it into his hair. Rinsing his hair out, he grabbed the soap and gently ran it over his chest. Washing carefully over his very tense shoulders and across his stomach, he closed his eyes and Kagome's beautiful, angelic face appeared behind his eyelids.

He smiled for a moment and ran a hand over his face, caressing his masculine features. Suddenly the worry that he had been feeling had resurfaced. _On one hand I want the baby to be mine so that we can be together, but on the other I don't because if it is mine the baby and I will be killed at the hands of Sesshomaru and god knows what he will do to Kagome after that. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her. _He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower into the foggy room. Wrapping a towel around his waist he walked into his room and shuddered at the sudden change of temperature. His feet padded across the cold wooden floor and he stopped at his dresser to get some furs and his armor to wear for dinner until he went to bed.

Looking outside his window he noticed the beautiful sunset and hoped that Kagome was watching it also. It described her in everyway, beautiful but in a subtle way and when the sun hit her in a certain angle it was undeniable that she was the most gorgeous creature in the world. He stared out at the sunset until it was hidden behind the numerous trees and wildlife creeping out into the night_. Dinner would be ready any minute and a servant will be here soon to tell me so. _As he thought this a servant with black hair knocked on the door.

"Dinner is ready. Lord Sesshomaru requests your attendance." The girl stated with eyes wide staring out into the night as he had been only a few moments ago. Kouga nodded and walked behind the girl to the dinning room. As he reached the grand room he wondered what his life would be without Kagome, _he loved her_, that much was obvious, but _did she love him? Would she ever let him see the child if it was not his? What if it was his? Would Sesshomaru kill the two of them like he said or would he let them go? If that was the case would he left Kagome come with him?_

Opening the large doors he stepped into the room brightly light with candles and wonderful aromas wafting towards him. Sesshomaru was sitting at the head of the table with Kagome at his right. He smiled pleasantly at her and moved a piece of hair that had fallen into her face. He was being almost tender, to think this girl had broken through that Cold Prince's heart.

Sesshomaru glanced up to find Kouga standing at the foot of the table, directly in front of his, only being blocked slightly by the wondrous amounts of food Kagome requested. There was everything imaginable, from vegetables to food from her time, something called Ramen. He didn't know exactly what it was but as long as she ate he didn't care. Kouga looked like he was just about to say something when he sat down and slid into his seat across from Kagome. Kagome smiled warmly at him and ate some of the food on her plate to feed her growing appetites, one for her and one for the baby. Her stomach was growing everyday and the baby was getting more active, kicking and moving almost all the time. She let out a gasp and all of the men in the room's eyes turned to her.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked genuinely with a soft pitch to his usually hard cold voice.

"The baby, it kicked again." She smiled warmly at Sesshomaru and absentmindedly rubbed her ever growing stomach. Sesshomaru's hand joined hers stroking her middle softly. Kagome continued to eat and soon excused herself to take a bath and retire to bed. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and moved his thumb over it, nodding slightly as he dismissed her. Walking out of the room was tough for her; her feet were large and bloated and she could barely walk normally without teetering to the side slightly (a/n Kagome doing the penguin). Once Kagome was gone Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Kouga, what are you doing with my wife? I know something is going on. Tell me and you won't get hurt." He said in a dangerously low voice laced with venom. _Shit he know and I might die. At least Kagome will be safe._ He took a deep breath and looked Sesshomaru squarely in the eyes and told him.

"I am in love with Kagome"

0o0

ME: Hey, another chapter down more to come soon as I can get to writing them. Don't worry I think it will be soon. Remember I want to reach 60 reviews so write me with anything you want even if you want to tell me you love it or hate it. Review please.


	15. Charlie

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Me: this is the chapter people! The one that you all have been waiting for! Here we go!

Sesshomaru looked at Kouga like he had three heads. He knew that Kouga was in love with Kagome, he just hoped that he still held her heart. Standing up from the chair, he dismissed everyone from the table and walked back to his private chambers.

"Kagome are you awake?" he said gently, opening the door to find her lying on the bed.

"I am now," Kagome said as she got into a sitting position. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and lowered himself onto the bed. He gently stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. All of a sudden he felt Kagome stiffen.

"What's the matter Kagome?" he said gently, continuing to stroke her hair.

"It's time Sessh." She said as she placed her hands on her abdomen. Sesshomaru was shocked and called for a nurse. Rin, the servant girl came running.

"What happened?"

"She's going into labor! You have to help her!" Sesshomaru screamed as Kagome let out and equally loud yell.

"Get out of here my Lord" Rin said sternly. Sesshomaru nodded his head even though he did not want to leave her. Kissing her one last time, he left the room as Kagome let out a piercing scream.

Kouga was on the other side of the house when he heard Kagome scream. Running as fast as he could to Kaogme's room, he was stopped short by Sesshomaru standing outside of her room, pacing. Another scream was heard from behind the doors.

"What's happening? Is she okay? Is she in labor? Answer me Sesshomaru!" Kouga yelled at the inu-youki pacing in front of the doors. Slowly Sesshomaru turned to Kouga and spoke in a low harsh tone.

"She is in labor and it is taking every ounce of power I have to keep me from running in there and screaming at everyone in the room to help her and make her pain go away."

Sesshomaru straightened himself out and took several deep breaths. Kagome let out another piercing scream. This went on for about three hours. Kouga and Sesshomaru were getting restless. Aoi and Imai came and went because they couldn't handle to hear Kagome in such pain.

At the end of the three hours that seemed to take en eternity, Kagome let out an extremely loud scream and suddenly a cry of a baby rang through the halls. Kagome started to cry as her newborn child cried for her. A sigh of relief left her lips as the new born baby was placed in its mother's arms. Rin washed the child off and asked her what she was going to name him.

"I think I'll name him Charlie," she smiled at her son and rocked him back and forth gently in her arms. Rin looked at the beautiful sight of mother and child before her. Rin only hoped that she could one day achieve that with someone.

"Kagome, do you think I should find Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Kouga? They have been waiting for you for the past three hours while you were in labor with Charlie." Kagome nodded and returned her attention to her son.

Rin pocked her head out of the door and summoned Kouga and Sesshomaru to see Kagome. Both of them ran into the room and smiled at the sight of Kagome. The baby had black hair and bright blue eyes and he had a dark brown tail. He was surprisingly a full demon, not a half demon like he should have been. They looked at Kagome and noticed something different about her. She had the mating mark of course, but it was now a wolf instead of dark purple lines that was Sesshomaru's mark. Kouga smiled at his new mate and child. Kouga walked forward and picked the child up from his mother.

"Kagome what's my son's name?" Kouga said gently as he admired his son. He looked exactly like him when he was a child.

"Charlie" She said as she looked at father and son. Sesshomaru was angry to say the least but he couldn't kill the child or the father. He didn't have the heart. He knew what it was like to loose your father and not having anyone there for you. He didn't want this child to end up like him, cold and alone. Kagome brought out a side in his that he thought he had lost when his father died when he was five (a/n I don't know when his father died so we'll just make it when he was five okay?).He now knew that he could be in love and wouldn't he weak. Kagome smiled at him and took a breath.

"Sesshomaru if you will accept this would you like to be Charlie's god father? If case anything happened to Kouga or me?" Sesshomaru smiled something he hasn't done much of since of late.

"I will accept this. Thank you Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he took a few steps towards Kouga. Sesshomaru looked at the child in Kouga's arms; the child really does look like Kouga. Charlie opened his eyes and looked at the smiling face of his father. He yawned and rubbed his tiny fits against his eyes. Kouga handed Charlie back to Kagome and they both fell asleep within a few moments, but no before Kouga whispered

"I love you Kagome"

"I love you too Kouga." She smiled and fell asleep with Charlie lightly dozing in his mother's arms.

_**FIN**_

0o

Me: that's the end! It's over! Wow I love happy endings! That was good maybe I'll write a sequel… maybe. I need ideas though! Well, thanks to everyone that reviewed my story I truly love you all. So long and good night (curtain closes)


End file.
